


Hearts of Gold

by moonyxlupin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyxlupin/pseuds/moonyxlupin
Summary: When Daryl and Luna are stuck in the pharmacy, trapped by a herd of walkers, Daryl decides that life is too fucking short to lie about your feelings.





	

“If you hadn’t of shot that fucking gun, neither of us wouldn’t be sat here like a bunch of pussies,” Daryl grunted as he sat down in between the shelves, hidden from the view of the undead that had gathered outside, pounding against the glass of the windows, hoping to receive their pound of flesh. “Will you stop fuckin’ staring and get your ass over here? If they can’t see you, they’ll move along.” He snapped, placing his precious crossbow in front of him, bringing his knees comfortably to his chest.

“Sorry,” Luna apologised, her cheeks tinted pink. “Just never seen ‘em so close before. I usually kill from a distance. Like you do with this.” She tapped the crossbow with her foot, gently nudging the magnificent weapon out of the way as she too sat on the cold floor of the pharmacy, copying Daryl’s movements and bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

“I don’t know why the fuck Rick let you into the damn group, I really don’t.” Daryl focused on his hands, which were folded on his stomach. “You ain’t nothing but a pain in the ass, like most fucking kids your age,” He sighed, leaning his head against the wood of the shelf.

“He let me in because he needed someone to control your hillbilly ass.”

“Hillbilly? Now you fuckin’ listen here, you little —”

“Ah, ah. Be nice, or I’ll tell Rick.” She smirked, playing with her shoe laces, undoing the double knot that held them together. There was a brief silence before Daryl mumbled something incoherent, relaxing back into the shelf he was pressed against. His eyes burnt into her, she could feel his gaze, and it made her writhe uncomfortably, but she chose to ignore him.

“You’re such a kiss ass.” Daryl huffed childishly, folding his arms across his chest, but still, his attention was on her, and how her face fell slightly when he insulted her. “Always goin’ to Rick when you think something ain’t right, what, you in love with him or something?”

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p’ as she continued to fiddle with her shoelaces. “Why, you jealous or somethin’?” She smirked, finally lifting her head, her green eyes meeting his blue ones.

“Fuck no.” Daryl scoffed. “He’s open to ya. Bet your legs are open for him, too.”

“You just wish it was you I was fucking.” She grinned, throwing a wink his way, causing Daryl’s cheeks to involuntarily redden. He bowed his head once more, and mentally thanked every higher power there was that his knees were hiding his crotch.

Both of them became distracted when a crack appeared in the front window as the walkers continued to pound their hands against the glass, which couldn’t hold out much longer. Luna drew in a deep breath, and she closed her eyes.

“This isn’t how I want to die.” She laughed nervously.

“It’ll hold a little more, don’t worry. A lot of ‘em have gotten distracted anyway. It’s nothing we can’t take on,” he reassured her, lifting his head to look at her, his heart almost skipping a beat when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. “Hey, c’mon, crying’s for pussies.” Daryl tried to comfort her in the way only Daryl could. “We’ll be fine. Am I the only one zen around here? Good lord.”

She laughed through her nose, a small smile shining through the sadness. But Daryl felt himself wanting to continue. He wanted to see more of that beautiful smile, the one that made his world just a shade brighter. He wanted to hear her melodic laugh, and most of all, he wanted all of her, and all that came with her, to be his.

“Luna,” Daryl murmured. “C’mere for a minute.” He stood up, onto his slightly unsteady feet. He weaved himself through the shelves, still remaining hidden to the walkers, and he reached the back of the pharmacy, hiding behind the back door, which was barricaded.

“Daryl, what’re you —” She began as she caught up with him. Daryl stepped forward, so their chests were almost pressed together, and Daryl brought his hands up to caress her face as he leaned down slightly to press his chapped lips to hers.

Luna’s mind began racing, but she pushed all thoughts to the back of her head. She stood, quite lamely, but soon found her rhythm, her arms wrapping around Daryl’s waist as she shuffled a bit closer, their lips moving in sync against one another’s, and it was true that sometimes, very rarely, home had a heartbeat. And her home was Daryl, in the warmth of his chest and the scent of his skin, the mole on the upper corner of his mouth and his piercing blue eyes, and how his hands took up almost most of her face, and how he tasted of cigarettes.

Daryl smiled as he pulled away from Luna, ghosting his lips over hers, before pecking his lips to hers very briefly. “I wanted to tell you that I like you without those creeps interferin’.” He chuckled. “I won’t go as far as to say I love you, yet, but I do really like you. And you must be really dumb if you think I’d let you get away with fuckin’ a married man.” He teased.

The window began to crack even more and Daryl remained nonchalant, as if now that he had gotten everything out of his system, he could die happy. Daryl’s motorbike was just outside the front of the pharmacy, but it’s path was blocked by walkers. The window began to crack and crumble even more, and Luna took in a sharp breath, drawing her gun as Daryl pulled his pistol from his back pocket, forgetting his crossbow for a moment.

“Are you ready?” Daryl asked, looking over at Luna, who nodded back at Daryl, her eyes secured on the walkers as the window fell, shattering into a thousand little pieces on the floor. “I bet I can kill more than you. Let’s go!”


End file.
